The field of the invention is laparoscopic surgical tools.
Laparoscopic surgery is performed with laparoscopic tools extending through a relatively small incision in the patient. The surgeon manipulates the tool through handles or controls at the back of the tool remaining outside of the patient while a gripper, cutter, stapler, etc. at the front end of the tool within the patient performs surgical operations, while viewed by the surgeon via a miniature video camera placed within the patient. Laparoscopic surgery has several advantages over traditional surgery. Since only small incisions are made in the patient, the patient's hospital stay and recovery period are much shorter, and the patient's discomfort, pain and disability are significantly less than traditional surgery. Cosmetic disfigurement is also decreased. In addition, the surgical treatment itself and the overall entire cost of medical care for the procedure is less than with traditional surgery.
Typically, several incisions are made in the patient using trocars which provide ports or openings for the introduction of surgical tools, video camera, lights, and insufflation.
Various trocars, graspers, dissectors, and scissors have been used in performing laparoscopic surgery. However, in certain operations, cutting, grasping, and conveniently accessing the surgical site can be difficult.